Vistas
A forum vista, often shortened to just vista, is the background displayed behind a player's avatar in the forums. In the early days of the site, vistas were rather exclusive, as they could only be sported by site staff, Kickstarter backers, and beta testers. With the addition of contest-obtained, Marketplace, and Coliseum vistas, they have become a common sight. Vistas are decorative and serve no purpose besides looking nice (or in the case of staff members, to easily indicate their position). Once applied to your account, you can choose which vista to use via your Account Settings. This page can be accessed through the drop down arrow to the right of your username. Previously, all forum vistas were personal and could not be traded to other users, unless one had an unredeemed Kickstarter code to give. On June 8th, 2016, tradable vistas were introduced: they appear in a player's hoard as consumable items, and are used to apply the vista to one's account.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1880521 Like all items, they can be sent through the Crossroads, Message Center, and Auction House! Untradable Vistas Staff Vistas Vistas only obtainable by being a part of the Flight Rising team—past or present. Administrator Vista.png|Only available to admins Moderator Vista.png|Only available to moderators Outer Planes Vista.png|Only available to moderators who have stepped down from their position Kickstarter Redeemable with codes obtained from the Kickstarter. Workshop Vista.png|Workshop - Code obtained from the Clockwork Treasure Chest Twilight Cloudscape Vista.png|Twilight Cloudscape - Code obtained from the Cloudy Treasure Chest Nightmare Pass Vista.png|Nightmare Pass - Code obtained from the Fiendish Treasure Chest Golden City Vista.png|Golden City - Code obtained from the Gilded Treasure Chest Contests Given out as prizes for various contests held on the site. Artist's Vista.png|Awarded to any Skin/Accent Contest winners Writer's Vista.png|Awarded to any Caption Contest winners Comic Contest 2015 Vista.png|Awarded to all 2015 Comic Contest participants Familiar Coloring Contest Vista.png|Awarded to any Familiar Coloring Contest winners Other Beta Vista.png|Code given to all Flight Rising beta testers Hive Works Vista.png|Only available to Hiveworks employees MVP Vista.png|Given to MVPs Tradable Vistas These vistas appear in the hoard/vault and can be traded to other players as items. Once used, the item disappears and the vista is added to your account. Coliseum These vistas drop from monsters in their respective venues. Monsters that appear in more than one venue may drop the "wrong" venue vista. Training Fields Vista.png|Training Fields Training Fields II Vista.png|Training Fields II Woodland Path Vista.png|Woodland Path Scorched Forest Vista.png|Scorched Forest Sandswept Delta Vista.png|Sandswept Delta Blooming Grove Vista.png|Blooming Grove Forgotten Cave Vista.png|Forgotten Cave Bamboo Falls Vista.png|Bamboo Falls Thunderhead Savanna Vista.png|Thunderhead Savanna Redrock Cove Vista.png|Redrock Cove Waterway Vista.png|Waterway Waterway II Vista.png|Waterway II Arena Vista.png|Arena Arena II Vista.png|Arena II Volcanic Vents Vista.png|Volcanic Vents Rainsong Jungle Vista.png|Rainsong Jungle Boreal Wood Vista.png|Boreal Wood Boreal Wood II Vista.png|Boreal Wood II Crystal Pools Vista.png|Crystal Pools Harpy's Roost Vista.png|Harpy's Roost Ghostlight Ruins Vista.png|Ghostlight Ruins Mire Vista.png|Mire Kelp Beds Vista.png|Kelp Beds Golem Workshop Vista.png|Golem Workshop Marketplace Gem These vistas can be purchased for gems when available. They cycle in and out over time, and may even retire some day. Gem Hoarder Vista.png|Gem Hoarder Armory Vista.png|Armory Axolotl Vista.png|Axolotl Black Rose Vista.png|Black Rose Black Widow Vista.png|Black Widow Boneyard Vista.png|Boneyard Butterflies Vista.png|Butterflies Chandelier Vista.png|Chandelier Lantern Forest Vista.png|Lantern Forest Night Sky Vista.png|Night Sky Solar Vista.png|Solar Twilight Firefly Vista.png|Twilight Firefly Rainy Day Vista.png|Rainy Day Treasure These vistas can be purchased for treasure. Treasure Hoarder Vista.png|Treasure Hoarder Archer's Way Vista.png|Archer's Way Snowy Owl Vista.png|Snowy Owl Something Swarming Vista.png|Something Swarming Banescale Dragons Vista.png|Banescale Dragons Bogsneak Dragons Vista.png|Bogsneak Dragons Coatl Dragons Vista.png|Coatl Dragons Fae Dragons Vista.png|Fae Dragons Gaoler Dragons Vista.png|Gaoler Dragons Guardian Dragons Vista.png|Guardian Dragons Imperial Dragons Vista.png|Imperial Dragons Mirror Dragons Vista.png|Mirror Dragons Nocturne Dragons Vista.png|Nocturne Dragons Pearlcatcher Dragons Vista.png|Pearlcatcher Dragons Ridgeback Dragons Vista.png|Ridgeback Dragons Skydancer Dragons Vista.png|Skydancer Dragons Snapper Dragons Vista.png|Snapper Dragons Spiral Dragons Vista.png|Spiral Dragons Tundra Dragons Vista.png|Tundra Dragons Wildclaw Dragons Vista.png|Wildclaw Dragons These vistas are seasonal and only available for purchase at certain times of year. Spring Vista.png|Spring Summer Vista.png|Summer Autumn Vista.png|Autumn Winter Vista.png|Winter Lovebirds Vista.png|Lovebirds Baldwin's Bubbling Brew These vistas can be brewed in Baldwin's cauldron at the Trading Post. Baldwin's Brew Vista.png|Baldwin's Brew Alchemical Formula Vista.png|Alchemical Formula Sea Slugs Vista.png|Sea Slugs Tentacles Vista.png|Tentacles Herb Rack Vista.png|Herb Rack Swipp's Swap Stand These vistas can be traded for at Swipp's. Swap Stand Vista.png|Swap Stand Foxfire Grove Vista.png|Foxfire Grove Fungi Vista.png|Fungi Ribbons and Bows Vista.png|Ribbons and Bows Stagcrest Vista.png|Stagcrest Succulents Vista.png|Succulents Swan Lake Vista.png|Swan Lake Elemental Holidays These vistas were available for purchase at Festive Favors during their respective holidays. All of these can randomly be found in Spare Inventory Crates. Crystalline Gala Vista.png|Crystalline Gala Trickmurk Circus Vista.png|Trickmirk Circus Mistral Jamboree Vista.png|Mistral Jamboree Wavecrest Saturnalia Vista.png|Wavecrest Saturnalia Greenskeeper Gathering Vista.png|Greenskeeper Gathering Brightshine Jubilee Vista.png|Brightshine Jubilee Thundercrack Carnivale Vista.png|Thundercrack Carnivale Flameforger's Festival Vista.png|Flameforger's Festival Starfall Celebration Vista.png|Starfall Celebration Riot of Rot Vista.png|Riot of Rot Rockbreaker's Ceremony Vista.png|Rockbreaker's Ceremony Icewarden Vista.png|Icewarden Shadowbinder Vista.png|Shadowbinder Windsinger Vista.png|Windsinger Tidelord Vista.png|Tidelord Gladekeeper Vista.png|Gladekeeper Lightweaver Vista.png|Lightweaver Stormcatcher Vista.png|Stormcatcher Flamecaller Vista.png|Flamecaller Arcanist Vista.png|Arcanist Plaguebringer Vista.png|Plaguebringer Earthshaker Vista.png|Earthshaker Night of the Nocturne These vistas, only available in December during the Night of the Nocturne, are obtained in various ways. Animated Statue Vista.png|Animated Statue Banshee Brooch Vista.png|Banshee Brooch Conjurer's Hat Vista.png|Conjurer's Hat Dreary Dirge Vista.png|Dreary Dirge Eye See You Vista.png|Eye See You Feral Visage Vista.png|Feral Visage Glowing Globe Vista.png|Glowing Globe Gossamer Flame Vista.png|Gossamer Flame Grimore Vista.png|Grimore Hourglass Vista.png|Hourglass Jester Vista.png|Jester Living Stones Vista.png|Living Stones Plasmpool Armor Vista.png|Plasmpool Armor Spectral Shroud Vista.png|Spectral Shroud Strange Chest Vista.png|Strange Chest Vigorous Goblet Vista.png|Vigorous Goblet Retired These vistas can no longer be obtained anywhere except from other players. 3rd Anniversary Vista.png|3rd Anniversary Other Other tradable vistas. Sticker Star Vista.png|Sticker Star - Redeemable via a code received when purchasing the Flight Rising Sticker Sheet Bundle References Category:Vista